


【朝耀】驱魔师

by zanwu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanwu/pseuds/zanwu
Summary: 驱魔师朝x魅魔耀内含强制，dirty talk，ooc等要素 耀双性注意
Relationships: China & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	【朝耀】驱魔师

**Author's Note:**

> 驱魔师朝x魅魔耀  
> 内含强制，dirty talk，ooc等要素 耀双性注意

王耀在一阵阵身体不适中清醒过来，意识逐渐回笼。抬眼向上看去，手腕被一圈刻着翻着金光咒文的镣铐束缚着，轻扫一眼，便知是用来压制魔力的，心中顿时无比慌乱。  
“醒了啊。”  
这时他才注意到始作俑者——那个用诡计陷害他的绿眼睛的驱魔师。直觉告诉他接下来的事可能会发展成他想象不到的地步。 比起后续的痛苦，他宁愿选择早点结束。  
“杀了我，驱魔师，杀了我任务就完成了可以领赏金了吧。”  
“杀？对于魅魔来说太浪费了，更何况是我在教会眼线之外捕获的。”说着，驱魔师摩挲着魅魔突出的角，眼神流露出压抑不住的痴迷。  
[果然是这样，人类果然是好色的物种。不过，或许可以趁他精神溃散反击逃跑。]  
“我从小就有一个梦想。”驱魔师突然正义凛然的发话。  
“梦想？”王耀对于他突如其来的话语感到疑惑，不禁发出疑问。  
“我在十六岁的时候在父亲的藏书阁里发现了有关魅魔的书籍，从此一发不可收拾，我喜欢他们的尖尖的角，好奇他们长着倒刺的尾巴，更为他们神奇的生理结构感到兴奋，甚至到现在，我也只能用有关魅魔的书籍来自慰。也因如此，我加入了教会，成为了一名驱魔师，为的就是更接近你们魔物。”  
王耀感到眩晕，从来没有人对他一本正经说着污言秽语，过了好一会他仍来不及思考。  
“不过，在此之前...”驱魔师一手覆在王耀的头顶，一边口中念念有词，说着王耀不曾了解的咒语。  
“你在做什么？”在感受到身体的异样后，王耀惊恐的大喊。  
“不必担心，只是为了方便，也为了安全，给你下了一些小咒术，改变了魅魔一点对人类不友好的特性。”  
王耀见到亚瑟·柯克兰的第一眼就知道有着幽暗眼神的人类是个不好对付的家伙，小心翼翼却还是在他手上栽倒了，还落到现在这种地步。  
正在王耀悔不当初时，一根巨物已经出现在他面前。  
“给我舔，魅魔很会干这种事情吧？”亚瑟半命令式说着，把自己的阴/茎顶了顶王耀的唇瓣。  
咒术的作用下，王耀主动抬起下巴含住了龟/头，小舌不断翻搅、舔舐着铃口。  
貌似是嫌魅魔动作拘谨，亚瑟抓住王耀头顶一对角来了一记深喉。王耀被这突如其来的顶进喉管而挤出了眼泪。阴茎在口腔内来回不断地进出，尽管过程极其令王耀痛苦艰辛，却因为魅魔的体质产生出一种快感，使他吮吸的更卖力，舔弄的更频繁。  
“不愧是魅魔，很好吃吧。”  
“唔嗯...闭嘴。”嘴里还塞着巨物的口腔并不能吐字清晰的说出完整的话，但表达意思和情绪还是足够了。  
魅魔体内热急了，再加上紧致的包裹、小魅魔的努力，亚瑟很快就爆发在了王耀的舌上。  
“咽下去。”又是同样的命令式口吻。  
口齿间突然的雄性味道并没有使魅魔厌恶，相反，他爱极了这种味道，顺从的全部吞了下去,甚至是意犹未尽。  
“真乖，好孩子会得到奖励。”  
亚瑟把王耀按倒在床上，将他双腿大程度的翻折，膝盖几乎压到了王耀羞红的尖耳边，这个姿势导致王耀臀部高抬，私处一览无余，王耀羞耻的甚至不知道尾巴该放哪，一晃一晃的可爱极了。  
亚瑟认为自己没必要再做前戏了，在刚才的口交中，魅魔淫荡的特性早就已经让女穴喷水，现在那里更是湿的一塌糊涂。  
这么想着，亚瑟扶着阴茎对准女穴顺利的一插到底，直接顶到了最深处。  
“呜...”瞬间睁大的双眼流出了泪水。  
亚瑟贴近那双蜜色的眼睛，舐去眼角的泪痕，察觉到身下魅魔的颤抖，心里愉悦极了。  
每次都顶撞，都让王耀产生了自己要被顶穿一样的错觉，更可恶的是，这个驱魔师还要按压着自己的小腹，反复抚摸着腹部妖艳红色的淫纹，那是魅魔这一种族特有的纹路，熟知魅魔的人甚至可以根据花纹来判断魅魔的状态。  
“这个纹章纹路很简单，看起来你的经验不足啊。”亚瑟喜欢逗弄淫荡而又纯情的魅魔，他绯红的面颊和瞪起的一双圆眼是对他最好的反馈。时不时再抚上平旦的胸部，或轻或重的掐起、舔弄小巧的乳头，再附上一句“我内射进去让你怀孕这里就会变大吧。”穴口的紧缩，证明亚瑟的戏弄成功了。  
最后，在花穴一阵阵涌出的淫液中，肉棒也不甘示弱的射出浓稠的精液作为馈赠。  
亚瑟又拉起王耀的胳膊，翻了个身换成背入式。长发的黑色蔓延在肩胛、后背上衬得魅魔的身体格外的白皙瘦小。此时的他除了扭腰与淫叫已经完全做不到思考。亚瑟忍不住捞起王耀的一缕黑发，温柔的揉搓“做我的宠物吧。”声音不大对王耀来说却宛如一声惊雷。模糊的意识也清晰了许多。  
[居然要我做人类的宠物，何等的耻辱？可是，回不去了]  
“我...愿意...”  
在如愿以偿听到满意的答复后，亚瑟快速耸动着，几乎要把睾丸都塞入一样顶着子宫口倾泻而出。  
“以后我会天天喂饱你的。”绿色的眼睛里流露着少有的眷恋。  
在第二次高潮中，劳累过度的魅魔瘫软在床上靠在驱魔师的身旁，舒服二字是他脑中失去意识前最后的想法，未干涸的液体在洁白的床单上显得格外匝眼。  
————  
数日后  
身着女仆装的魅魔扑向了穿戴完毕准备出门的驱魔师。  
“主人，您要去哪？”魅魔满是怨气。  
“今天要去处理教会很重要的委托，等我回来再喂你。”  
“咦～怎么这样”魅魔搂紧了驱魔师的胳膊，尾巴一圈圈的缠上了驱魔师的身体“不管，我就要现在就要！”  
看来饲养魅魔做宠物也是很辛苦的呢。


End file.
